Her Black Blood
by Akylina11
Summary: "She's like a rose. Bright red with lust and bloomed with beauty. But watch out as this rose draws blood to whomever comes near it with its many, many thorns" -Scarecrow / Bruce has a blood daughter, and fitting in is a little hard when you carry many secrets.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 01**

She watches as the nearly dead forest passed the vehicle, giving her spooky chills as the fall season seemed to bare the trees and bushes naked. Fog covered the ground as it has yet to rise from the morning dew. The sun even refusing to peek through the heavy gray clouds over the city.

It wasn't long until the taxi slowed, halting in front of two large gates. Behind the gates was a blank sheet. The fog, though not very thick, must have been keeping whatever behind the gates a surprise; causing the anxiety in the girl to once again tremble through her and her knees beginning to hug each other tightly. Thanking the taxi driver and handing him a tip, she stood in front of the gates with a locked jaw, gulping hard before whispering to herself to walk through.

They opened loudly, a long, old creak rippling the air around her and causing her to wince. The whole island probably just heard her and she didn't even step foot on the property yet. Opening the gap just wide enough to squeeze through, she doesn't bother closing the gate as it stood stiff in that position, sighing to herself that she should have just jumped the fence.

Readjusting her backpack strap on her shoulder, she begins walking up the dirt path towards whatever she was walking into; really hoping it was the place she should be heading. Life has been a crazy roller coaster these past few months and she really needed something to work out at this moment for her to finally let out a breath of relief.

Walking in the fog for 10 minutes, her pace slows as her eyes set on a large manor. The dew making it ghostly, the gray clouds giving it an eerie feeling. She stood and stared for a long moment before taking a deep breath and continuing her walk towards the century-old home. It doesn't take long before she made it to the top step of the entrance and scanned the large doors of the building. Fidgeting for a moment before raising her hand, she knocks loudly on the wooden doors and waits for a long minute before knocking once again. After knocking a third time, she reaches for the handle and slowly lowers it before hearing a click. Letting out a breath and pushing the door open, she peeks her head through the gap and scans the area before walking in and closing the door behind her.

Dropping her duffle to the ground, she looks around in awe and takes in the beauty of the manor. The marble flooring was perfectly waxed as it reflected anything that walked on it, the tall ceilings made it feel like whoever entered needed to compensate in some other way other than their height. The home was quiet, almost as though as people didn't live there and the house stood just for its looks. Yet her boots were padded to muffle her footsteps, she heard every sound she made as she strolled and scanned the details of the walls and decor. It wasn't until she came upon a particular painting. A large framed painting framed from another picture; a young boy with his parents. He wasn't smiling, not exactly, but his parents were.

Her ears perk, quickly shooting back and finding a man in uniform walking into view from on top of the stairwell.

"May I assist you in some way, young lady?" His professional and formal voice made her think that he may have been a butler of some sort, maybe to the guy who lived at the mansion.

"Does a man named Bruce Wayne live here?" She asks the man, her accent causing his eyebrow to rise a bit.

"Let me fetch Master Wayne for you." Revving off somewhere, she stood and watched him disappear before a sudden presence lingers above her, causing her to look up in surprise and find a young boy staring down at her.

He had a tense atmosphere around him as though he was trying to intimidate her just by staring down at the girl. She was quite surprised at his appearance; his footsteps were silent and he seemed to know where to step and how to walk to keep it inaudible.

"Who the hell are you?" The kid blurts out first after a long staring session.

"Is that how you treat all your guests?" She asks, turning her body to stand square to him as she continues to stare up at him.

"I treat all my guests the same until I know who to trust." He glares at her, frowning at her boldness as it seems like she was profiling him.

"That's enough, Damian." A third voice enters the room, following two pairs of footsteps walking towards her.

"Hmph." The kid simply voices before walking away from the railing and makes his way to the stairwell.

"I apologize for his behavior, but he is skeptical about new people coming around here." The man explains to her, but the girl's voice doesn't seem to want to leave her tongue as she stares at the man with a perplexed expression. "Is there something I can help you with?"

She tilts her head slightly.

"You're Bruce Wayne?"

He stood in confusion for a long moment, looking back at the butler and down at the kid who made it to his side.

"Yes, that's me. Is there some confusion?"

Glancing away from the man with some hesitancy, she pulls her backpack to her side and digs in the bag until finding what she needed. Pulling out a folded piece of paper, she makes her way to the man and held it out to him.

"These are some of the test results that I've been given a few months back."

"Test results?" Opening the piece of paper, the man scans the words on the sheet before looking up at the girl once again in surprise.

"Blood test come back with a match." She then holds out her arms at her sides as though she was presenting herself. "I'm your daughter."

The room stood silent for a minute as the group stared at her in bewilderment. But the kid was the first one to voice his opinion.

"Any more siblings I should know about?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 02**

Tattiana sat on the leather couch across from Damian, who sat in the armchair just five feet from the girl. They stared at each other in silence, watching their every twitch. Even when Alfred brought them both of them some tea and hot chocolate, the silence between them didn't cease as they didn't even break eye contact.

Bruce left the two together and went into his office to try to understand the situation and maybe even call around and confirm this to be legitimate.

"This is ridiculous." Tattiana breaks the silence first, scoffing and leaning down to grab her cup of tea.

"It seems ridiculous that you suddenly show up from thin air and announce that you're my half-sister," Damian states back, keeping his eyes glued on the girl like he was hunting her.

"Well from what I heard, Bruce only has one son: who is his adopted son and quite older than me. You're like 10." She states.

"I'm his only blood son. The others are just unavoidable irritations."

"Others?" Tattiana raised an eyebrow, confused about what the kid meant.

"He adopted three little piggies. Dick, Jason, Tim." Damian counts on his fingers, sighing like just talking about them was a waste of energy. "They aren't here most of the time but they still get on my nerves."

"You may be speaking about these boys like they are public enemy number one but you yourself act like a yob." She counters, frowning at the boy's rudeness.

"A yob?! From what I can hear in your accent, you aren't qualified to use British terms." Damian shouts, sitting up in the armchair like he was about to jump out and attack her.

"Qualified? From my point of view, you don't seem qualified to talk shit about your older brothers. And you as hell aren't gonna start doing that with me."

Damian grits his teeth in annoyance. "You're only trying to get into this family right now because you know that my father has money."

"You're only in this family because your mother doesn't want to take care of you." Tattiana counters smoothly, not even skipping a beat; raising an eyebrow when she watches the boy flinch painfully.

Damian felt a lump in his throat for a long moment before attempting to insult her again.

"Your accent sounds like you're missing your front teeth."

"You're voice sounds like a broken voice box from Adventure Time."

"You're a harpy!"

"You're a brat."

"You're Turkish!"

"You're Arabic."

"Hey, you two," A third person voices between the two, causing the two to snap towards the person and find him staring at them in bewilderment but mostly in confusion. "Those last two aren't considered insults, just so you know."

Damian clicks his tongue, looking away from the guy like he was an eyesore.

"Hey, who are you?" The guy asks Tattiana politely, holding his hand out to her as a greeting.

She shakes his hand, nodding to the question. "I'm Tattiana."

"She's supposedly Bruce's daughter." Damian spits, causing him to look back at the kid with a curious look.

"Does she know?" The guy asks, somewhat discreetly in a lower voice as he glances back at the girl.

"No," Damian replies, also following his eyes and glancing back at her.

"Do I know what?" Tattiana raised an eyebrow, suspicious of the two as they whispered to each other.

"I'm Tim Drake. I was adopted by Bruce a few years back." Tattiana nods her head, finally understanding who Damian was talking about. "So, I guess this makes you a half-sister to both of us."

"Not until we legitimize her test results," Damian states, causing Tim to look back at him again.

"Test results?"

"My mother apparently took a DNA test without my knowledge a few months back, before she died from cancer. I only have one grandparent left who couldn't take care of me and my uncle doesn't believe I can live on my own. So it had to be my baba who broke the news that I was Bruce Wayne's blood child. Also, another reason why my mother never married." Tattiana explains before taking a sip of her tea.

"I can see it," Tim says with a nod of his head, causing Damian to look up at him with a frown.

"See what?"

"The Wayne resemblance."

"The Wayne resemblance?!" Damian shouts. "That's not a thing!"

"Also, the way both of you didn't find it childish to bicker back and forth. You're already acting like brother and sister." Tim smiles at the two, fitting his hands in his pockets and rocking back on his heels. Somewhat proud of himself that he is the one to say it.

"Speaking of brother and sister: aren't there two more of you that I have yet to meet?" Tattiana mentions, giving Tim an iffy look as she crosses her arms and sits back on the couch.

"Yeah, Dick and Jay." Tim nods. "Dick right now is working and Jay is…" He pauses as he looks up like he just noticed something on the ceiling, eyes almost rolling to the back of his skull. "Most likely drunk somewhere."

"You have no idea where he is, do you?" Damian frowns.

"It's been a while since we've last spoken."

"We should just keep her a secret from Jason and see how long until he figures out who she is," Damian suggests, grinning a bit as he goes to pick up his hot chocolate.

"So you're accepting me into the family than." Tattiana raises an eyebrow at him, grinning as though she had just won something.

"Not until you're legitimized." He counters frankly.

"And she is." The three turn back and find Bruce walking into the room with his hands in the pockets of his sweats, a relieved but puzzled expression on his face.

"She is what?" Tim asks.

"Tattiana Maetin is my biological daughter. And the tests have been proven multiple times over the years. What she handed was the most recent."

The room fell silent.

Damian stared at Bruce with displeased expression after the news registered into his brain, standing from the armchair and making his way out of the room.

"Damian," Bruce calls out to him, making him halt and look back with a grim expression.

"I won't be accepting this stranger into the family until she is proven worthy enough to take our name." He spits before continuing out of the room and disappearing to wherever.

"He said it in that sounds like you're gonna literally be fighting for the rights to have the name," Tim comments as he stared at the doorway.

Bruce let out a sigh, shaking his head at the boy's behavior.

"I'm sorry that you have to deal with him."

Tattiana shook her head. "No, it's alright. I think it will just take some time."

She gives him a small smile, but the relationship between Damian and her really did worry her to the point that it made her stomach churn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As Tattiana folded her clothes, her movements pause as footsteps from down the hall reached her ears. Staring at the closed door of her new room, she patiently waits for the owner of the footsteps to knock on the door and call for her. And sure enough, three knocks were heard and she quickly strolls over to the door; opening it and revealing the owner of the footsteps to be Alfred.

"Master Wayne would like you to join him for dinner tonight." Alfred declares as soon as she opens the door.

"Oh! Will it be here or did he have another place in mind?" She asks.

"Master Wayne will be accompanying you and Master Damian to have dinner in the city. He recommends you dress accordingly."

"Formal, semi-formal, cocktail?"

Alfred smiles a little as he nods his head.

"Semi-formal should be fine."

"And how does Damian feel about this?"

Alfred stood quiet for a second before grinning again and nodding his head.

"They will be leaving soon. Please don't be long." And with that, he left.

Closing the door once again, Tattiana leans against it and frowns at the thought of Damian refusing to be around his father if she were anywhere near him. She could only think of the kind of fit he would be throwing at the moment when he got the news for this dinner.

Shaking her head, Tattiana walks over to her wardrobe and pulls out her black and tan asymmetrical dress that she loves to wear on small occasions like this. Laying out the dress on her bed, she looks back at the mirror and runs her fingers through her long hair. It was a little messy, oily from not being able to shower for three days, and looked to be in a desperate need for a trim. Deciding on a one-sided braid, Tattiana skillfully sprays on dry shampoo and brushes out her hair before braiding it loosely to the left side as her dress has a single, long sleeve on her right arm.

Only bothering with some mascara and a little bit of a darker nude-colored lipstick on her lips, Tattiana quickly changes into her dress and finds some body mist in her bag before spraying some on herself; incase she did smell a little. Deciding to stay with the boots she walked in here with, Tattiana checks herself in the mirror for a hot minute before grabbing her phone. Halting before she even got to the door, she looks back at her bag and fiddled a thought in her mind before finally deciding on it. Rummaging through her bag, she finds her thigh knife sheath and with it the small palm-sized throwing knife. Securing it to her thigh under the dress, she nods in satisfactory before leaving the room and heading down the hall towards the entrance.

"Master Damian is prepared, sir," Alfred tells Bruce, rolling down his sleeves like he just got done with some dirty business.

"Thank you, Alfred. I just wish he wouldn't act like such a,"

"Hellion?" Tim cuts Bruce off, sipping a drink as he leaned against the wall.

Bruce could only sigh, shaking his head before looking down at his watch.

"Sorry, am I keeping you?" The three look up the stairwell and find Tattiana making her way down the stairs in her dress, Tim even pausing from taking a drink to stare at her in awe. "Oh God, too much, huh? I can go back,"

"No, Tattiana. It's fine." Bruce reassures. "You look amazing actually."

"Çok teşekkür ederim." Tattiana bows, smiling and blushing at the compliment.

"Okay, let's get this dinner over with." The atmosphere shatters when the blunt voice from Damian echoed through the entrance hall, Tattiana looking back to find him walking down the stairs with his hands in his pockets and a frown plastered on his lips.

Damian and Bruce wore similar attire. A not too fancy suit, but without the bow tie to formal-it-up.

"You don't look too bad there, Damian." Tattiana expresses, giving her little brother a smile as he made it down the stairs.

Damian does an obvious scan of the girl, looking her head to toe before shrugging his shoulders.

"You don't look too bad yourself."

"Damian," Bruce exclaims before Tattiana waves him off.

"Nah, it's alright. It's better than getting a death threat for looking so damn good." Tim laughs, almost spitting out the soda he was halfway through drinking.

"Ha ha," Damian mutters without a twitch, walking towards the exit to go to the vehicle.

"You three have a good dinner." Tim waves as he begins making his way down the hall.

"You're not joining us?" Tattiana asks, a little surprised that Bruce's adoptive son wasn't coming to a family dinner.

"Nah. Just blood kids. I've got some work to do anyway." Waving her off, he disappears down the hallway.

Feeling a bit dejected, she watched the empty hallway for a minute before Damian's voice calls out to her from outside, causing her to look back and make her way to the vehicle.

The drive was pretty quiet between the three. Damian sat sulking in the back seat while Tattiana watched the city pass in a blur. It wasn't too late in the evening, but the foggy weather made it seem like it got dark earlier in the day.

Bruce drives the vehicle into a dock parking lot, announcing to the two that they had finally arrived. Stepping out of the vehicle, Tattiana looks out towards the harbor and finds a two-story cruise ship. It wasn't huge, but it still towered over her as she looks up at it from nearby.

"A cruise dinner?" Damian asked, raising an eyebrow at Bruce.

"I already had reservations. Why would I let them go to waste?" Making it onboard, the three were seated on the top floor where the dinner was happening.

As soon as Tattiana was seated, she felt a chill run down her spine and the sudden urge to leave the boat. She was in no way seasick and dinner on a cruise has always been her favorite ideal date, but something seemed off with the atmosphere. Focusing on all the sounds on the floor, she hears the piano music, plates clattering and tapping on each other in the kitchen, the sounds of the soft waves hitting the boat, and the sound of a cocking gun?

"Tattiana," Bruce's voice interrupts her, causing her to snap back into reality and look at him in curiosity.

"Hm?"

"I was just taking orders of which dish you would like for dinner." The waiter explains, holding a pen and paper and patiently waiting for Tattiana to reply.

"Oh, sorry, I must have been out of it." Tattiana gives off a little laugh, shaking her head before looking down at the menu that only had three options on it. "I'll take the salmon, please."

Nodding, the waiter walks away and heads to the table next to them.

"Are you getting seasick, Tattiana?" Bruce asks.

"No, no. I'm fine. I was just thinking. I've had a lot on my mind these past few weeks." She explains, which really wasn't a lie.

"So where are you from in Turkey?" Damian asked as he begins staring at the girl again.

"Enginsu. It's a very small village on the Van Lake." She explains.

"So how does your mother get involved with my father?" Bruce glares back at Damian but wasn't fast enough to open his mouth and call him out on the question.

"Doing the obvious math, he got with my mother years before he got with yours." Tattiana rests her elbow on the table, leaning on it with a small grin on her lips. "From what I know, she met him in Adana one night and she hasn't seen him since."

"That's depressing." Damian comments.

"Wait, Adana?" Bruce repeats. "Hidayet was your mother?"

Tattiana nods, smiling when the realization hit him of who her mother was. Even remembering her name clearly.

"You even remember her name?" The boy asks in suspicion.

"I clearly remember Hida. I was in Adana for two weeks for a business conference. One of the nights there was a dance and of course, I went for professional reasons. Hida approached me first and one thing led to another,"

"Spare me the details." Damian interrupts. "I'm good with that much of the story."

Bruce's phone began buzzing in his pocket and he looks down at it, raising an eyebrow when he saw who was calling.

"I'm sorry, but I need to take this. No fighting." He warns as he answers the call and walks away from the dining area.

Tattiana looks out and finds that the boat was already making its way away from the shore and it only made the pit in her stomach deepen as the chills didn't seem to cease.

"Hey, Damian. Do you feel… off or anything like that?" She asks the kid, resulting in him raising an eyebrow at her.

"Only thing off right now is my will to be here."

Scanning the area as discreetly as possible, Tattiana spots four waiters standing in front of two of the only exits of the second floor and notices the way they all glanced at each other. Something was up, and it wasn't a surprise party.

"Damian, get down, slowly," Tattiana whispers, keeping an eye on the group.

"Why would I listen," The moment Tattiana saw the man reaching for a gun, she grabs his arm and pulls him under the table; feeling him tense for a moment when a gunshot went off.

Hiding under the table cloth, Tattiana inaudibly holds her finger over her lips and shakes her head.

"Evening ladies and gentlemen!" One of the men announces. "Welcome to your dinner cruise. This is your captain speaking. We will be sailing for approximately 2 hours and in that time, I will have my men collect any and all jewelry and electronics that may be on board and we hope to keep everyone alive until we get back to the docks. Enjoy the rest of your night."

Tattiana listens to the men herding the passengers towards the edge of the room and collecting their belongings. She thought they wouldn't be accounted until another gunshot was heard.

"Attention passengers! According to my men, we are missing two kids from the group. Does anyone know where they are located?" The room was silent as no one seemed to want to speak up. But an annoyed groan from the boss was heard before another gunshot echoed the room and the screams of the passengers filled the air.

Tattiana smelt rich blood in the air, covering her nose and mouth as she tries to ignore it. Damian giving her a puzzled look as he noticed her pained expression.

"I'm gonna ask you one last time: where did the two hide?!"

"They're under the table!" A woman shouts, making Damian growl under his breath at her.

"See. Now was that so hard?"

The table was suddenly thrown to the side, revealing the two hiding under it. Quickly crawling back, one of the men steps towards Tattiana and grabs her arm and pulled her up to her feet. Shouting at him in Turkish, Tattiana skillfully elbows him in the face, drops him to his knees, and kicks him on the back of his head. Pulling Damian from the ground, the two take some steps back and watched as the other two men held up their guns and pointed them towards the two. Damian quickly grabs the gun next to the guy who was down and pointed it at them.

The man chuckles. "You're just a kid. You think you can use that thing?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm 12!" Damian shouts before pulling the trigger, aiming at the fire extinguisher that was behind him; causing it to explode and distract everyone from them. "Let's go!"

Taking a few shots at the window behind him, Damian grabs Tattiana's hand and kicks out the window before the two jump out of the second story of the boat and into the water below.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Tattiana and Damian made it to the rocky shoreline of the island, catching their breath as they had just swum over a mile in the chilling water without any gear and heavy clothing.

"Damnit," Tattiana mutters under her breath.

"What is it?" Damian takes off his jacket and wrings it out.

"My phone is still on the boat."

"What good is a phone when we just swam all the way to shore?" He looks at her like she was stupid, tossing the jacket over his shoulder as he walks up to her.

"It had a case on it. It would have been waterproof." She explains.

Messing with the sleeve on her right arm, she feels it is a pain to attempt to keep it dry and left her arm to grow tired as it soaked up a lot of water and weighed her down. Pulling out her knife, she cuts off the sleeve and drops it in between the rocks; feeling chilly when her skin feels a passing breeze.

Damian watched her for a long moment before looking out at the harbor.

"So what was that?"

"What?"

"What I saw on the boat. You noticing the guys before they acted out, your sensitivity to the smell of blood, how you took a guy down in just three hits!" Damian voices loudly, almost to the point that it echoed. "Plus, I just saw you pull out a knife from a custom thigh sheath that looked to be military-grade."

Tattiana looks down at her hands as they were folded in her lap.

"You're not just some girl from Turkey, are you?" Damian stood in front of her, staring intently and watching her began to shiver; either from the cool wind or the emotions.

Tattiana was barely able to say a word before she was cut off by a new voice from behind.

"Damian! Tattiana!" Looking back, the two find Tim parking a car at the edge of the docks, quickly making his way down the rocky shore towards the two.

"Tim? What are you doing here?" Damian asks as he raises an eyebrow.

"Bruce called. He said the cruise got hijacked." He explains shortly, scanning the two soaked bodies. "Did you two jump off the boat and swim back?"

"Yeah. It was a bright idea at the time." Damian starts walking towards the vehicle, grunting at the weird feeling of his wet clothes rubbing against his skin.

"You alright, Tattiana?" Tim asks, holding out his hand to her as she stood up from the boulder and follows.

"Yeah, just a little soaked. And cold." She replies, giving him a tired smile. "What about Bruce?"

"He's got it handled. Last I heard, he is hiding out and maybe already got the Police on the boats." Tattiana nods to his reassurance before looking down at where she was stepping and noted to herself that she needed to re-waterproof her boots as the coating must have been coming off by now.

"Hey, Tim!" Tim looks up and notices an annoyed expression on the kid. "You couldn't have at least gotten a vehicle with a backseat?!"

"Well, how was I supposed to know that I was gonna pick up two mermaids from the side of the road?"

Tattiana giggles at his sarcasm, squeezing his hand and giving him an inaudible thanks.

Though it took some convincing, Damian sat on Tattiana's lap as Tim drove them back to the manor; Damian complaining the entire way back and threatening to cut off their tongues if they told anyone else about his position.

As they made it back to the manor, the three went their separate ways as Damian went to his room, Tattiana to hers, and Tim to wherever. Closing the door behind her, Tattiana walks over to the vanity mirror and lets out a long sigh as she looks over her state. Her dress clinging to her as it was still damp with saltwater, her makeup running like she was in a really bad chick flick and she was the best friend who just got dumped, her hair was all over the place and somehow had sand on the top of her head. Taking her shoes off, she places them near the heater to dry out before stripping from her dress and tossing it into the trash.

Tattiana stood in the running shower for a while, debating to herself if coming out to Damian would bring them just a little closer and if he would be able to keep it from Bruce. It was a stretch, but maybe he would do that for her. Changing into some silk short-short pajama bottoms and wearing over that a large hoodie, Tattiana walks out into the hallway scans both directions.

Turning towards the stairwell, Tattiana makes her way through the manor and attempts to figure out what was where before Alfred's presence was felt on the first floor. Making it to the railing, she finds him walking with what looked to be Damian's wet clothes.

"Excuse me, Alfred," She calls, resulting in him halting and looking up at the railing above him. "Where is Damian's room?"

"Master Damian's room is just down the hall here on the right. The second door on the left." He answers as he points in that direction.

Thanking him, Tattiana makes her way towards his room and rehearses what she wants to say to him.

Knocking on his door, Damian's voice calls from inside the room and welcomes her in. As she walks in, Damian looks up at her with some surprise as he raises an eyebrow. Closing the laptop in his lap, he sits up straight and stares at her until she is forced to speak up first.

"I guess I never answered your question."

"No, you didn't thanks to Tim. But if you're here to answer that, then I'm listening." Damian responds as he stares at the girl intently.

Walking over to the bed and flopping on her back, she stares up at the ceiling for a long moment before finally deciding to start.

"I really am just your simply Turkish girl from a small village. I didn't really have friends growing up because families moved to the cities to raise their kids. My mother left the city to raise me." Sighing, she closes her eyes and remembers vividly her little village. "It was just my mother and me, she had money so she didn't bother with work and focused on raising me. I was homeschooled and excelled in a lot of it. But I never fully finished schooling as the cancer started to rapidly grow and cause her to become bedridden. She knew her family wouldn't take me in since I was bore from a stranger. So she found someone to take care of me. A man in my village who lived with his son. The two were trained masters of the practice called Sayokan: a contemporary martial arts practice in Turkey. So at the age of 8, I began training with them. According to them, I was a quick learner. Learned simple moves quickly and was easily adapting different patterns of them. Even giving me the name 'Little Squirrel' since I was picking things up faster than some of the other kids that trained with them."

"Okay, I know about you fighting, but how did you know something was wrong before they even attacked?" Damian asks.

"Hypersensitivity and awareness." Tattiana simply states, looking back at him and grinning. "I could say I got it suddenly, but I had my little moments when I was a little girl. But after a near-death experience, I worked with it more and more to the point that I can sense someone sneaking into the manor from all the way in here. You can say I have Peak Human Awareness."

"So that's how you were able to tell that there were gunmen on the boat?"

"You remember when I was spacing out?" Damian raises an eyebrow. "I was using my awareness to listen to all the sounds that were around us and focused on anything that seemed off. Which was the sound of someone cocking back their gun."

"I thought you had clairvoyance." The kid states, almost like what she could do wasn't beyond his training.

"Hey, I'm not that cool." Tattiana laughs, looking back up at the ceiling and letting out a sigh. "I knew when we got on that boat, something was gonna happen. I just couldn't say it."

"What matters is that we got off the boat without dying and my father didn't get shot."

Tattiana glances back at him. "Still don't trust me enough to let me into the family?"

"You would have to do more than just sense that there are some gunmen on a boat. And since you know martial arts, I think we should have a friendly duel to see if you're really worthy of my respect."

"About that, could you not tell Bruce about that? I just don't want to unload a lot on him and I just got here." Tattiana asks, sitting up and looking down at the kid with pleading eyes.

"I will tell him if he asks," Damian responds. "Which I highly doubt since he didn't witness you knocking down the guy and knowing that we were in danger in the first place."

Tattiana smiles. "Thank you, Damian."

Damian's eyes widen a bit as he saw the girl smile, her eyes sparkling genuinely. He looks away from her with a small frown, feeling his cheeks slightly heat up with a foreign feeling in his gut.

Tattiana found the kitchen after she had a talk with Damian, feeling her stomach turn as she wasn't able to have lunch nor dinner. Making herself a small snack, she grabs her plate and a cup of water before making it back towards her room. As she was about to make it to the stairwell, a presence behind the door causes her to halt and look back at it in suspicious before it opens and walks through was Bruce, looking a little tired as he walks into the manor and let out a sigh.

"You made it," Tattiana calls, excited to see her father making it back home safely.

"Tattiana," Bruce makes his way towards the girl before stopping and looking down at the food in her hands. "Didn't get that salmon, did you?"

Tattiana laughs a little, shaking her head as she looks up at him.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

"Well when I heard the gunshots, I just hoped that the two of you were safe until I heard them throw a fit about two kids jumping off the boat." Bruce raises an eyebrow, tilting his head slightly in amusement.

"It was Damian's idea."

Bruce chuckles a little.

"I'm just happy you made it back safe."

Leaning in, Bruce places his hand on her head before leaning in and kissing her hair, smiling and telling her goodnight as he began walking down the dark hallway. Once she was out of his presence, Bruce made his way down to the Batcave and finds Tim still on the large computer setup, monitoring traffic cams and writing a report on the cruise hijacking.

"Thanks for bringing them back, Tim."

Tim looks back for a second before continuing the report.

"Yeah, no problem. I'm surprised they were able to swim back that far."

"Damian I knew could handle it, but I was surprised to hear that Tattiana made it too." Bruce pondered, shifting his weight back and forth between his legs. "She did mention that she lived near the Van Lake in Turkey. If so, she must have been a great swimmer."

"But the water is never as cold there as it is here, especially around this time of year." Tim points out before looking back over his shoulder. "You said Jason found intel of the hijacking from some gang members before telling Dick?"

"Yes. Though he didn't get the intel fast enough and prevented us from stepping into a death trap." Bruce counters.

"Late intel is better than no intel," Tim recalls. "Especially since you guys are keeping this entire thing away from Tattiana."

"Telling her suddenly isn't ideal. I want her to settle in and meet everyone before we tell her who we are." Bruce let out another sigh. "And Dick brought the members to the police?"

"Yeah, I just got a text from him that he will be heading back soon. Jason though hasn't responded."

"Of course."


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Tattiana stared out the large windows of the living room, staring out into the foggy morning sky as she slowly sips the Turkish tea she was able to bring from home. Hugging herself with one arm, the arms of the hoodie hid her hands as it was several sizes too large; wearing the hoodie like a dress as it went past her short-shorts.

"You look comfy." Tattiana doesn't turn back as the presence of her now-adoptive brother enters the living room and walks over to sit on the large sofa.

"Yeah, it actually is." She replies as she looks back at him.

Finding a laptop in his lap, Tattiana raises an eyebrow before walking over and sitting next to Tim on the sofa; looking down at the laptop and finding him type rapidly.

"What are you doing?" She asks.

"Bruce wants me to buy you some things. Online, of course." Tim responds as he opens a few tabs rapidly and looks back at her. "Anything you need, we can get."

"A new phone, since mine was left of that boat and probably destroyed." Tim nods understandably.

"Anything in particular?" Shaking her head, the two began shopping online as she requests a few things that she needed and wasn't able to bring with her, even asking if she would be able to get a certain bird as a pet. "Puffleg?" Tim asks.

"Yes, it's a type of hummingbird."

"But," Tim looks up from his computer and gives her a raised eyebrow. "The species is extinct."

"Tell that to the parents I have back at the house in Turkey." Tim still looked confused, resulting in Tattiana letting out a little laugh in amusement. "I have a male and female back at home. They have had nested about a dozen times already and their chicks have been released safely into the wild."

"You have an extinct species in your possession?" He asks in bewilderment.

"Not with me right now. Back in Turkey. Is there a possibility of bringing them here?"

Tim ponders for a moment. "I don't think Bruce would want to go to Turkey just for some birds." Tattiana nods her head in understanding. "Do you have any family there who can send it?"

Tattiana freezes as she remembers something. Leaning her head back, she lets out a little laugh and looks back at Tim in amusement.

"I completely forgot. Could you by chance pull up my phone records?"

Tim begins to rapidly type on the laptop. "You need me to access your text messages?"

"Wait, you can do that?"

Tim glances at her in curiosity.

"Is that not what you want me to do?"

"I was hoping you could find a certain number on my phone but if you could do that, please be my guest." Tim nods and continues.

Tattiana watched as his fingers rapidly worked on the keys and the screen switched back and forth between table and codes until a simple screen appeared on the monitor and reads a text from her uncle. It was the location of a storage unit on the island with the things she had possession of at her home in Turkey that he was generous enough to send into cargo.

"But he never wants you to contact him again…" Tim eyes Tattiana, watching as she stared down at her empty cup in her hands.

"Well, that's unfortunate." She finally voices after a long minute of silence.

"You're not upset?"

"No. I am upset. My uncle turned my mother's will after she died because he never approved of me. And when he found out that I was Bruce's daughter, he paid me to leave. Gave me a little money and even said he would send me anything that was mine from our home." Standing from the sofa, she smiles at Tim and thanks him before asking if he could write down the address and storage unit.

Standing in the kitchen as she brewed more of her tea, Tattiana hiccuped a little as tears began streaming down her cheeks. It was bad enough she cried last night, but crying again just at the mention of her mother made her knees weak. Bracing against the counter, she leans into it and covers her mouth and attempts to keep her voice down.

"Tattiana, are you alright?" Tim appears from around the corner, giving her a look of concern as he heard her voice.

Tattiana lightly shook her head before she remembers a small memory of her mother comforting her when she dropped an incubating egg and accidentally killed a chick. Instead of her mother raging and telling her that she did something wrong, she hugged her. Kissed her on her head and comforted her as she cried and apologized for killing a developing baby. It was her fault, but it was an accident. And like her mother says, accidents always happen.

Nearly collapsing, Tim quickly embraces the girl and slides down to the ground; holding her as she sobbed in his chest. Clenching his clothes, she takes in his scent and attempted to find comfort in it, but it was too foreign to her. Though she did have to admit that he smelt quite nice.

"So this is the storage unit?" Tattiana asks as she scanned the area around them.

"Yes. And your garage should be over there somewhere." Tim points towards the area where some of the bigger units were held.

"Okay, but you guys need a key." Damian reminds them as he gets out of the car and leans against it.

"I'll go ask the front desk." As Tim walks over to the office, Damian glances at the girl as she continues to stare in that direction.

"So, do you have any idea what your uncle sent over?"

Tattiana takes a quick look back at him. "I'm guessing he sent me mostly my clothes and a few things that I had in my room. Though I'm just hoping that he didn't send my entire house."

"Your entire house?"

"In my mother's will, she left that house that I grew up in; to me. Even though my uncle burnt a copy of it, I was able to get a picture of it and send it to my mother's lawyer. So even if he wanted to, he couldn't sell the house." She explains.

"He can't sell it but,"

"He can't take the thing apart and send it over." She finishes before looking back and finding Tim walking over with a key in hand.

"Okay, here is the key. And you keep it until you clear out the unit." Tim explains. "So, we going to check it out?"

"Hey, if it's fine Tim, I just want Damian to check it out with me."

Both Tim and Damian look at her in surprise. But Tim replies first with a nod.

"Nah, that's cool."

"Thank you." Nodding to Damian, Tattiana begins walking in that area with the kid following.

"Why just me?" Damian asks once Tim was out of hearing range, scanning the units as they passed them.

"So far, you're the only one who knows about my training. I trust Tim, but I wanted to show you first." Finding the garage, Tattiana unlocks the rusted lock and pulled open the garage door.

At the front of the unit stood three motorcycles with custom covers over them, a neatly stacked pile of boxes to one side, and a large birdcage with a black cover over it. On the ground sat a large duffle that was covered in a bright orange tape with bold letters "FRAGILE" on it and a secured lock on it.

"Well, that's not suspicious." Damian voices as he walks up to it and kicks it gently.

"There are just a few things in there. Only for emergencies." Walking up to the birdcage, Tattiana gently pulls up the cover and finds both of the hummingbirds in the nest resting peacefully. Being careful not to make too much noise, she drops the cover and picks up the birdcage with the birds in it nods for Damian to follow out.

"That's all you needed?" Damian asks as he closes and locks the garage, following Tattiana as she made it back to the vehicle.

"Well, I have nowhere else to park my bikes. The rest is just clothes."

"And in the duffle?"

Tattiana looks back at him, biting her lip as she pondered.

"I know that you can take down a guy with a gun. Nothing else is gonna surprise me." Damian pushes.

"I have a collection of knives and swords." Tattiana quickly replies. "Does that surprise you?"

"Not at all. I knew what they were when I kicked the duffle." Tattiana looks down at him in surprise.

"Then why were you just pushing me to tell you what was in the duffle?"

"Confirmation."

"Confirmation for what?" Tim asks when the two walk up to the vehicle.

"None of your business." Damian spits back quickly, sitting in the front seat of the vehicle as Tattiana gave off a sigh.

"He has a little bit of an attitude."

"Ya think?" Tim laughs, walking over to Tattiana and scanning the large item in her arms. "So, what are you bringing back with you?"

Telling him to slowly pull up the cover, Tim peeks inside and finds the two birds lying in the nest side by side. He let out an inaudible 'wow' and looks up at Tattiana in awe.

"Just wait till you see them in action." Walking to the car, Tattiana is light as she is maneuvering the birdcage and places it in the backseat of the vehicle.

The ride back to the manor was quiet with only soft music playing through the radio. Watching the gloom of the city pass by, Tattiana could only remanence about how much her life has changed so much over these past few weeks. She now lives in America, lives with her birth father and half brothers, and she doesn't have to watch over her shoulder anymore as she is away from her uncle's wrath.


End file.
